chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhaden
Rhaden is an OverWorld Muge who played an integral role toward the Tribal Alliance in wake of Perim's imminent destruction. Appearance Rhaden is ethereal in nature, being entirely composed of light blue energy with a featureless face, horned head, three-fingered hands,and wearing a cloak. Background Information A Muge who had been exploring the time tunnels of Kirvak Mound, which allow glimpses into the past, as well as numerous possible futures. In many of these futures, a forgotten Tribe called the M'arrillians succeed in conquering Perim, and so he sought a solution to this eventuality, though he has been unable to do so. When PeytonicMaster and ChaotiKween came to explore Kirvak Mound, Rhaden warned them of the danger that lay before them, though his warning went unheeded. MajorTom and KidChaor then also arrived seeking their lost friends, and Rhaden issued the same warning to the two, once again being ignored, as MajorTom and KidChaor felt obligated to aid their friends. Rhaden was forced to intervene when the humans ventured into Perim's ancient past and found themselves at the mercy of a pack of prehistoric Creatures, which Rhaden succeeded in fighting back, though not without difficulty. Rhaden then reiterated his warning and firmly stated that he would not intervene on their behalf again. Despite this, Rhaden shadows the humans as they continue through Kirvak Mound. When they come to realize the fate Perim has in store for itself, Rhaden explains the situation concerning the M'arrillians, as well as his mission at Kirvak Mound, before parting ways with them. Once the M'arrillian Invasion had reached its climax, and the Tribal Alliance is being closed in upon within Kiru City, Maxxor asks Rhaden to come to the OverWorld Library in order to explain his findings, having discovered that the M'arrillians' victory is decided with the melting of Glacier Plains, which floods the entirety of Perim. Action for this eventuality had already been put into place with the construction of the M'arrillian Heat Cannon, and thus Tangath Toborn leads a task force to destroy the Heat Cannon before it can fire. Long after the end of the M'arrillian Invasion, Rhaden is asked by Intress to bring the Sword of Khy'at, Tangath Toborn's Talazar - being a Creature originating from the Spiritlands, to Maxxor at the Runic Grove, as this would reduce Tangath, who had sacrificed himself in order to freeze the tidal wave when he'd failed to stop the M'arrillian Heat Cannon from firing, to his Pure Spirit Form in order to fight a Spiritlander named Vitog - who had been wreaking havok on the OverWorld. Rhaden does so, and Tangath's Talazar is destroyed, allowing him to save Perim once more through his own sacrifice. Personality and Behaviour Rhaden is quiet, patient, and withdrawn, potentially being a reaction to the horrors he'd seen during his time at Kirvak Mound. Despite this, Rhaden is loyal to his Tribe and the sanctity of Perim, but has also displayed a willingness to protect those in need, even humans, and even those who otherwise ignore his wisdom. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Rhaden is an Overworlder, but seems to have all of Perim's best interests at heart. Enemies The M'arrillian Tribe are his greatest enemies. Card Details Textbox Strategies Release and Promotion TV Show Breakdown Appearances * Time's Up * Last Stand (Part One) * Son of the Spiritlands Cards and Scans Quotes "I seek an answer." Time's Up Gallery See also External links Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:New Articles Category:Unmade Cards Category:OverWorlders Category:OverWorld Muges Category:Creatures Notes and References